


Living Their Life

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Day After Day- Random Drabbles and Other Assortments [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random shots of the Doctor and Rose living their life, day after day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Their Life

**Author's Note:**

> These are little drabbles that were inspired by [this gif set](http://noyouplum.tumblr.com/post/38973970242/day-after-day-au-pt-1-the-same-man) made by [noyouplum](http://noyouplum.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thank you [fogsblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue) and [kahki](http://kahki820.tumblr.com) for your help!

It'd been a long day and Rose was exhausted. She trudged into the living room and, instead of heading straight to the bedroom to lie down; she made it as far as the living room before she crashed on the couch. Haphazardly, she shrugged off her jacked and kicked off her shoes, leaving her in her black trousers and a white t-shirt. She fell into a doze and just conscious enough to hear footsteps approach. Drowsily, she turned her head and saw the Doctor plop down on the other sofa. No words were needed as they simply basked in each other's presence and fell into a light sleep.

When they woke up, they playfully argued about who was going to make dinner before finally deciding on take-out.

\---

Rose heard a rumbling approach and she ignored it at first. It was the city, the noises of cars and motorcycles were everywhere, but as it got too close for comfort she turned around and her eyes widened. A grin spread across her face as the Doctor, dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket, took off his helmet.

"Doctor, what are- where did you get that?" she tried to sound scolding, but she couldn't hold in the amusement from her voice.

"An old junkyard. I bought her a few weeks ago and have been working on her at Pete's." The Doctor grinned back, proud he was still able to surprise the blonde. He saw her take her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes sparkling, and his voice deepened. "You going my way, doll?"

Rose's smile became much softer as she responded, "Always."

\---

The Doctor was in charge of breakfast today. He made sure the coffee pot was full by the time Rose came down, now it was just time to finish the actual food. Beans on toast sounded just right for a normal, lazy Sunday. Opening a can of refried beans, he made sure to put the bread in the toaster, and started cooking the beans. Just as they were done, he heard Rose come into the kitchen. He turned around and grinned at her as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Satisfied that she returned it with a small smile before taking her first sip (Rose was a very happy woman, but she a morning person she was not), he suddenly smelled something burning. Turning to the toaster, he pushed the cancel button. The toast, completely burnt, popped out, and he tried to catch them, but they were very hot.

Rose, leaning against the doorframe, simply squinted. Hopefully that would teach him to try to stop making the toaster sonic.

\---

On her lunch break, Rose sat down on her favorite park bench a couple of blocks away from Torchwood.

The Doctor, who was out running errands, trying to get everything done before Rose came back to the flat. He felt his mobile ring and smiled when he saw it was his brilliant, blonde wife. Today was their fifth anniversary and he wanted to make her a special dinner before she got home. She'd been working so hard lately and he wanted to do something extra special. Shaking his head, he finally answered. "Hello, TARDIS Delights, how may I direct your flight?" His heart swelled as he heard her laugh.

"The stars."

"Anywhere specific, ma'am?"

Rose giggled, ducking her head, sure she had a foolish grin plastered on her face.

"Look west," she paused until she was sure he had. The moon could be seen in broad daylight right now, a beautiful waxing moon. "Now look to your left and whatever planet is out there is where I want to go first."

Their baby TARDIS had been growing for a little over six years and he had yet to tell her that their travel plans might happen sooner rather than later.

"Natiyec it is."

\---

Rose was getting ready for a girl's night out and the Doctor was decidedly pouty. It had only been a few months since they had been trapped in Pete's world together. “Stuck with you, that's not so bad”, she had once told him and really, it wasn't, he mused. He thought it would take him a while to adjust to being grounded on one planet, in one time, but the truth of the matter was that when he was with Rose Tyler, every day was an adventures.

She peeked out of her closet, leaning against the door, grinning at his adorable reaction when he picked up a book that was lying on the chair, throwing himself on the floor, speed-reading. His brows rose. "Rose Tyler, what are you doing with a book about physics?" He had an odd look on his face; he didn't like it when he couldn't figure things out. Suddenly, it dawned on him and he scrambled up, suddenly trapping her against the closet door. He knew why. The dimension cannon didn't build itself, after all. "Thank you for finding me," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her firmly.

\---

"And it just covered my whole face, like this!" The Doctor spread his fingers, hands hovering right before his face.

Rose, cleaning her finger of jam, looked at him like she couldn't quite believe him. He'd just come back from a rare mission from Torchwood and was talking about the alien sea creature that had lost its home. The Doctor had been the first to find it and the alien had clung itself to his face apparently. It took the creature awhile to figure out that it'd been suffocating him. What she found unbelievable, however was, "Wait," she stuck her finger into the jar again, "so what you're saying is that it marked you as its mate?" She licked her finger again.

The Doctor was about to correct her when he finally realized what she was doing. He looked at her, then at the jar.

Rose was about to ask him what was wrong when she stopped her finger halfway to her mouth and realized what she was doing. Apparently, she'd missed him more than she'd realized. She took in a sharp breath as he brought her finger across the table and brought it into his own mouth, swirling his tongue around it to lick it clean. He then laced their fingers together, took the jar from her hand, and led her into the bedroom.


End file.
